Of Words and Wanton
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: Big Time Rush was so careless...so reckless...so wanton. They used words like they were nothing,and now they'll pay the consequence. One shot about the recent BTR cussing video. Might be slightly depressing! M for language. Focuses on Carlos.


**A/N: So this is a one shot about the recent video that I was the last one to see involving BTR and cussing. This is set in the real world. I know you are probably thinking, what? why isn't the title Big Time _ like all of his other stories?**

**Well, thanks for the concern, but the thing is that I thought of the title first, and couldn't resist. The justification I came up with though is that only the TV show episodes are called that, and since this isn't in the TV show universe, it shouldn't e called that!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**-Of Words and Wanton-**

**Wednesday, November 9****th****, 2011:**

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos, along with Dustin and Ranel were in a darkly-lit room, Kendall, James and Logan sitting down and Carlos walking around behind them. Unbeknownst to them, though, the camera they were going to use for their upcoming Ustream was on and recording, watching as the boys vented their angers towards their movie production team.

The problem was that they wanted to go to their hotel to do the Ustream, but Production wouldn't allow them.

"I don't know, apparently they were concerned that we wouldn't be able to make it on time or something…?" Dustin said somewhere unseen.

"The hotel is literally three minutes away." Kendall said irritated.

Someone in the background said, "So does anyone know what we're gonna do in this Ustream…?" but they were ignored, as everyone continued to rant about the situation.

"And the fact that they didn't take it up with any of us…this isn't about them, it isn't about what they want, it is about us. I don't give a fuck what production wants." He added.

Carlos showed up somewhere in the background, saying, "They say that they now want to be a part of Big Time Rush; before they didn't want to give a shit about us!" he stuck his hands in his pockets pacing around.

Kendall once again spoke, saying, "Well fucking Sarah and her smartass fucking mouth…"

He was interrupted by Logan, however, who quietly mumbled, "I'm just worried that the camera is on."

Dustin, still unseen, clarified, "You pushed up your lunch an hour, just so you could go to the hotel to shoot it."

"Well production fucked it up, production's been bitching us out; fuck production!" Carlos said, once again walking into view.

James anxiously pointed at the camera, saying, "Be careful what you say; the camera's on."

There were several murmured "it is, it is"s in agreement. They called Jen, talking about what they were going to do. Eventually they got a light and did the Ustream, in what James called the," Dungeon, cellar, basement shit."

They put on their best faces and language for their fans, the people they were doing this for, even though they had no idea that the whole world had seen their recent episode of anger. That moment of recklessness….it would end up changing everything.

**Saturday, November 12****th****, 2011:**

The boys were going out to a fancy dinner at a Japanese restaurant called Benihana. They were back in LA, and had wrapped up filming for their movie two days previous. They were now aware that they world had seen them using bad language, and although embarrassed, were pooh-poohing the whole thing, hoping that it would go away.

Sony Music Entertainment was going and removing all videos still on the internet, claiming copyrights, but it would never be gone; some people saved the video, and some people had it on their various tumblrs, and other websites, where Sony couldn't find them.

Meanwhile, the boys were living life. They didn't have any filming to do, they didn't have any concerts, they could just enjoy themselves for a while.

Carlos sat in the restaurant next to his stage brothers, laughing and smiling. He had a beer in front of him, which was about half empty.

To his left was Logan, and Kendall and James were sitting on his right.

Logan was definitely the most sober of all of them, but Kendall, just recently having turned 21, was drunk already.

"Hey Carlos, it's your turn to tweet something about this." James said to him.

"It is not! I did it last time!" Carlos replied, looking at James.

"Well, I don't have my phone, Kendall is too drunk to even hold his, and Logan did most recently, so…"

"Ugh, fine!" Carlos grumbled, pulling out his phone and going to Twitter.

'Benihana…..one word…yum.' He tweeted, and then put his phone in his pocket.

They were soon finished with their meal, heading back to James's place. They were all groaning from being full.

"I'm so fucking fuuuuulll…" Carlos groaned, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, but that food was the shit!" Kendall exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, but I'm with you, Carlos. Way too much fucking food." James said.

Logan had an annoyed look on his face, and upon noticing this, Carlos asked him, "Something wrong, buddy?"

"Well…" Logan started, "you guys just barely didn't get into huge trouble for cussing during that Ustream. Can't you at least try to be careful about your language? I mean, especially when we're on a public street!"

"Oh, Logan. Just because you're all goody-goody and don't swear, doesn't mean that we shouldn't! And don't worry; our fans thought it was funny and hot that we cussed. It's all good." James said, slinging his arm around Logan.

"Yeah, but are our fans in charge of us? Can they fire or hire us? No, they can't. What if Sarah saw what Kendall said about her! It's not like she would just laugh and disregard it! We could've gotten into huge trouble!"

"Don't be such a worry wart!" Kendall tried to say, but his drunken state caused him to slur it, making it sound more like, "Dunbee sush…susha warty wor! I's mean worry wart!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure Sarah already has seen it." Carlos added.

Logan kind of squeaked at this, and Carlos quickly added, "She was a part of the movie only, dude. That bitch is in the past."

Logan gave Carlos a stern look at his cussing, but eventually just let it go. They were right, after all. Sarah couldn't do a single thing.

Or at least that's what they thought.

**Sunday, November 13****th****, 2011:**

Carlos stood at the top of a snowy mountain, looking down on his snowboard.

He was with Logan only, and they were snowboarding, one of Carlos's favorite things to do.

"Hey, it's your turn to tweet, dude." Logan said to Carlos

"What, but I did last night!" Carlos protested.

"Yeah, but my phone doesn't have a camera!"

"So? It's not like we need a picture!"

"Yes we do! If you wouldn't have argued, then you would already have been done; just do it."

Carlos groaned, mumbling, "Best friends my ass.." then pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of the slope, tweeting, 'A nice relaxing day of snowboarding!' and posting the link to the picture.

Once he was done, Logan smiled widely, sticking tongue out and raising his hands in the air, then pushing his way onto the hill.

Carlos watched as he glided down, smiling excitedly.

He soon followed, meeting Logan at the bottom.

"Wanna go again?" Logan asked.

"Of course!" Carlos said, smiling.

They made their way back up, silent at first, until Logan spoke up.

"Do you really think that we aren't going to get in any kind of trouble for this?" Logan asked quietly.

"I told you Logan, everything is fine. It's all behind us." Carlos replied.

Somewhere in his pocket Carlos felt a rumble, and pulled out his phone. It was one of the producers of their show.

_Hmm….must have some promo or something they want to tell us about. _He thought. He ignored the phone call, sticking it back in his pocket, and finally reached the peak of the mountain once again.

This day was perfect, and as Carlos noticed the setting sun and pink clouds, this thought was only confirmed.

Only one word could describe it: amazing.

**Monday, November 14th, 2011:**

Carlos woke up with warm sunlight seeping through his window and tricking across his body.

He smiled; it was nice to finally be sleeping in his own bed again, without a thing to worry him.

He got out of bed, headed towards his bathroom.

But before he got there, he went for his phone, tweeting happily, 'Morning folks! Let's all have a great day today! Happy Monday'

Just as Carlos was about to put his phone down, though, he noticed that he had lots of messages…and all of them were from his producers.

On all of them it just said to call them back. That was weird…what could they possibly want that they couldn't leave a message about?

Carlos slowly dialed the number back, sitting and waiting while it rang. Nobody picked up, though.

The phone just kept ringing, but just as Carlos was about to end the call, a voice could be heard from the other line.

"Hello? Carlos? Hello?" it said.

"Yeah, I'm here." Carlos replied. "Why do you guys keep calling.

"Carlos, I am very sorry to tell you this, but the thing is, that there is too much of an uproar over your recent little video. I'm sorry to inform you that you and the others are fired."

Carlos dropped the phone, staring blankly in front of him.

The words started to sink in, yet Carlos still couldn't comprehend what was happening.

He picked up the phone, hung it up, and crawled back in bed.

'So much for beautiful morning..' he thought.

It seemed like the world was ending.

How could this be possible?

They had been so wanton with their words….and now they were paying the price.

**A/N: Ok, so I know this was originally going to be a one shot, but I decided that I couldn't finish it now and I didn't want to wait any longer to post it, and that coupled with the fact that this and the next chapter have a very different feel made me change my mind. Also, that made for a very dramatic ending, don'tcha think?**

**So this'll be a two shot. I know there is no way in hell that they would be fired for that, just thought it would be meaningful and powerful if I wrote about the effects of if they were :).**

**So…what did you think? How about leaving a review for me? It will help me update faster ;P. Don't worry, the next chapter will be much more depressing!**

**I am glad that I am one of the few people that actually still has the video haha.**

**In other news, you know BTR's song Intermission? Yeah, well, it is my new facorite song, and isn't on the second album, so if you haven't heard it, research it on Youtube, trust me, it is worth it. It is AMAZBOOBS!**

**Talk to you later ;).**

**BTL14 8D**


End file.
